


Easily

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Infidelity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Massage, Massage Therapist Keith (Voltron), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Shiro didn't expect to find his soulmate on his fifth wedding anniversary, at the spa he and his husband were celebrating at. Nor did he think he'd wind up being fucked by him the very next day.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 150





	Easily

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Easily by Bruno Major.
> 
> "just because it don't come easily, doesn't mean we shouldn't try."
> 
> enjoy x

Shiro had been looking forward to the spa trip since they booked it a few previously for their fifth anniversary. A somewhat big celebration, or it _should_ be but he and Curtis have been arguing and disagreeing more and more over the past few months over the stupidest and most mundane things. But they were trying to forget that for their fifth wedding anniversary. 

The spa was out of the city, in the rolling hills, surrounded by greenery and the pleasant sounds of birds. It was beautiful and hopefully it would give them everything they needed to fall back into their _old_ relationship, the one that was easy and simple.

“Mark and Amy came here the other week and they said that the masseuses here worked miracles.” Curtis said as he fiddled with the belt of the robe he wore, his foot tapping the softly against the carpeted floor of the dimmed waiting room.

“I truly, _truly_ hope they can ‘cause my back is absolutely ruined.” Shiro replied as he rolled out his shoulder that had been seriously bothering for the past few days, worse than usual anyway. 

“It’s all that extra time you’re spending at the gym.” Shiro knows Curtis doesn’t mean to sound irritated and that it is _partially_ said jokingly, but it’s still stings because it’s the same argument they’ve been having over and over again for weeks, as well as so many others.

“Yeah I know babe.” Shiro says sinking back and down into the large armchair and letting the new wave soothing spa music wash over him and disguise the argument that he knows now by heart.

“Takashi and Curtis for the couples massage?” Came a rough voice, smooth and smoky from the curtained doorway. Curtis was standing up with a smile and introducing himself while Shiro struggled to get a grip back on his bodily functions.

He was beautiful and _so_ different to Curtis. Short and slim in the all black spa uniform that seemed to fit him _just_ so. His face was sharp, clean and bright in the dim lighting, eyes closed off and heavy lidded in a way that made Shiro _want_ to learn, _want_ to break through and see what lay beneath. His hair was held back from his face, though bits had fallen out and trailed along his skin in a way that made Shiro a little jealous.

“Babe?” Curtis interrupted Shiro’s lack of response with a questioning look that had Shiro standing to his feet and following the two men down a similarly dimmed hallway and through another curtained off doorway that lead to a small room with twin massage tables laid out with plush towels and a lavender scent coats the room. 

“If you’d both remove your robes and any chains you’re wearing and get yourselves underneath the towels myself and colleague will be with you shortly to begin your treatment.” The therapist told them with a small smile before he ducked his head and left the room.

Shiro looked to Curtis who was giving him a sweet smile as he removed his robe leaving him in his swim shorts, tanned body on display. Shiro followed suit and noted how the overwhelming feelings of lust he’d once harboured for Curtis had seemingly set sail. He no longer felt the jerk like reaction in his gut at the sight of his fit and broad husband that he once swooned at. Shiro shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and gave Curtis a smile back while the clambered up onto the tables awkwardly, giggling at one another’s struggle as they did.

“This is going to be such a lovely weekend Takashi.” Curtis mumbled lethargically from where his head was mushed in the hole of the massage table.

Shiro hummed. “I really think it will be.” 

-

“Are you both settled?” Came the voice of the therapist, voice quieter in the room now, soothing along with the music drifting slowly around them.

“Yep.” Shiro replied from where he lay, head pressed into the hole and body lax after spending the afternoon milling around the spa facilities with Curtis.

“Excellent. I’m Keith and our other therapist working today is Romelle. Just before we start I wanted to ask if either of you would like a firmer massage?” 

_Keith_ Shiro thought, the word floating through his brain in a way that occupied his every thought and left him floundering for reason. Because this guy was a total stranger, _should_ be inconsequential during his anniversary weekend and yet somehow Shiro feels this energy pull from him that he just can’t explain.

“Takashi’d like the firmer one, he’s got a lot of trouble with his back.” Curtis said into the quiet of the room.

Shiro just lays still, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

“You already asleep?” That smooth voice says quietly above him as the bed begins to lower with an electronic whir and bottles are moved about with soft clinking sounds.

Shiro chuckles where he lays and moves his head side to side in a no as best as he can in the current situation.

“Is he asleep? It wouldn’t surprise me.” Curtis asks curiously from beside him to which Shiro lifts his head and proves he’s not by sticking his tongue out at his husband who returns the gesture and settles back down against the bed. As does Shiro, though not before he lets his gaze graze over Keith who’s organising the small tray of oils by Shiro’s head. He’s watching him carefully, an amused look on his face at their interactions and his eyes meet Shiro’s for a moment, only making Shiro all the more infatuated. His eyes look almost purple in the dim lighting of the spa room and Shiro doesn’t remember ever feeling like this about someone he’s just met. Not ever.

Settling back against the bed Shiro makes himself relax, tries to empty his brain and not think any more about the man about to put his hands on his body.

Telling himself to _not_ think about the gorgeous creature about to lay his hands on him had all been in good conscience that went out the window as soon as cool, slick fingers touched his back. He felt himself tense at the feeling, felt the touch flicker through him like a bolt of lightening that made his stomach flutter and his face feel hot.

“Sorry, they’re a touch cold.” Keith uttered quietly above him as he replaced his fingers to Shiro’s skin as he’d pulled them away just as quickly as Shiro had tensed up. “They’ll warm up pretty quickly though.” The fingers were moving in large circles against the top of his back, pressing in deeply to the muscles that were taught and tense from years of sitting at an office and weight lifting at the gym. 

Silence reigned again throughout the room, other than the soft music and the careful footsteps of Keith or Romelle as they moved for a better angle.

Keith’s touch was magical. His hands were warmer now and so sure of every move them made, strong and firm where they worked on knots of muscle that had obviously been the source of Shiro’s discomfort. It had been a while since Shiro had been this comfortable, his body was completely at ease and pliable to Keith’s hand that continued to rub and stroke across his back in the most marvellous ways. He wanted to moan at times, when those fingers pressed into his traps and worked on them, when those hands ran along either side of his spine right down to the two dips at bottom and the gentle way the thumbs would run along the top edge of his swim shorts making Shiro very aware of his body and the way his hand curled into a fist every time he did it.

“Do you want to roll over onto your back?” Keith spoke softly into the room and together they got Shiro situated onto his back, blanket-like towels covering him up to his waist to keep him warm and relaxed. But it was different being able to see Keith at work on him, his eyes were focused on the task, sharp and determined as he worked clever fingers up the length of his one whole arm before making his way around to the other side and surprising Shiro by taking up his prosthetic and working on the the joining of muscle to metal in such a gentle way that Shiro couldn’t help but watch the way those fingers moved against his marred skin.

Their eyes meet occasionally, flitting away from one another as quickly as they met while hands continue to move and his husband slumbers gently beside him.

Keith moves and sits himself on a high stool on wheels behind Shiro who’s now reclined on the table that’s been moved to support him. Shiro is fidgeting to get comfy in this new seat, feeling on edge at the thought of Keith hidden behind him and his husband in clear view. It brings forth feelings that he doesn’t want face, ones that together, he and Curtis have been trying to avoid for over a year now. And somehow the massage therapist has awoken Shiro from whatever deep sleep he’s been in for the last four years. Because it wasn’t all bad with Curtis but it had just never felt wholly right.

Hands squeeze the tops of his shoulders and he jumps as a warm rush of breath flits over his left ear before a whispered “relax” infiltrates. Shiro huffs out a laugh and wriggles once more in his seat before he lets his head fall back and his eyes close.

Keith works at the tops of his shoulders before moving his thumbs up Shiro’s neck, bringing out a groan that’s too loud in the small room even though it doesn’t even wake his husband who is most definitely asleep while the blonde woman works on his back gently.

“I guess the pressure is good?” Keith hums gently and Shiro opens his eyes at his voice close to his ear again. He notes how the blonde, Romelle is looking not at Curtis or Shiro but at Keith with a meaningful stare before shaking her head with a smirk and looking back to her subject.

“It’s amazing.” Shiro replies honestly and is rewarded with a delightful amount of pressure at the base of his skull that almost makes him groan again, though he’s got a tighter grip on his vocal cords after the one slip up.

“Good.” Keith purrs out behind him as he continues his heavenly work.

Apparently 40 minutes can pass quite quickly when on the receiving end of pleasure for the entire time. Curtis is gently woken by Romelle and Shiro can’t help but laugh at the imprint that has lined his face. Keith and Romelle fetch them both water before they leave them to dress and work their way back through to the spa facilities. Shiro brushes his fingers against Keith’s when the water is passed and he can’t say for sure whether it was purposeful or not, but it showed Shiro that perhaps he wasn’t the only one to have felt that way during that time.

“Oh _stars_ that was amazing.” Curtis sighs out from where he’s sat up on his table, sipping at his water and grinning dopily at Shiro.

“It really was something.” Shiro agrees as his mind begins to panic over the feelings that have sprung out of nowhere for this stranger.

-

He tries to forget those eyes and those hands for the rest of the day, attempts to continue as he would have done regardless of whether he'd met the beautiful, mysterious Keith or not. 

They go back to their room and have sex lazily after a nap, before showering separately and then heading down to the dining area for dinner. 

And Shiro would be lying if he said that he hadn't once thought or hoped that maybe he'd see the massage therapist again around the place. He looked up every time a door opened or a dark haired person walked by but there was no sign of him at all. The evening was pleasant enough, but the conversation was dull, as it had been for a while now. And he knew Curtis was thinking the same thing as he discussed the day in detail. Even mentioned Keith in passing. 

“He was cute.” He said into the quiet between them as they finished dessert. “The masseuse.” He explained when Shiro looked at him blankly. 

Shiro blinked in shock, trying not to let it show on his face how wholeheartedly he agreed with that sentiment. “Yeah, yeah he was.” He looked back down at his food as he felt Curtis’ gaze on him, he didn't want to come across as guilty but he knew that he was something of an open book at times. 

“He thought you were cute too.” Curtis continued, swirling the last of the bourbon around his glass. “More than _cute_ , the way he was looking at you.” 

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked, meeting Curtis’ eye and not finding anything too damning there. 

“I watched him working on you. He really wanted to jump your bones.” He laughed to himself quietly before taking a sip of his drink. “Unlucky for him, you're taken.” He said pointedly with a soft smile at Shiro before reaching across the table and taking his hand in his. 

Shiro forced a laugh out of himself too, squeezing their joined hands before his thoughts fell, once more to Keith. 

-

Love at first sight was talked about a lot. Romanticised and made into novels and movies and yet not once had Shiro heard of anyone he knew first hand, experience it. But something in his gut was telling him that maybe...maybe this is what it is. Because he's never felt this way about someone. Never had his mind so completely overwhelmed with infatuation over someone he _doesnt_ know. 

That's why he books another appointment over the phone on the Sunday morning from the bed he’s sharing with his husband. He talks it over with Curtis first, telling him how he thinks it's helped ease the pain in his shoulder, which it definitely has, those fingers worked miracles as well as promised so much more.

He asks specifically for Keith and eagerly awaits his appearance in the dim waiting room once more. His knee jiggling up and down and he’s so glad that Curtis decided to just go about using the spa facilities, because he’d surely notice Shiro’s nerves and question them.

“Takashi…nice to see you again. Do you want to follow me?” He appeared suddenly and Shiro felt his heart soar at the sudden sight of him. As gorgeous as he remembered. 

“Y-yeah.” Shiro stuttered out standing on wobbly legs and following. His eyes were sweeping over his body as they walked in silence down the hallway, slim waist and hips moving with decidedly exaggerated moments, drawing the eye to the way the too tight pants clung to a pert ass that Shiro longed to reach out and touch.

“Same again as yesterday,” Keith began as he escorted Shiro into a closed room with a door this time, for individual appointments. “Just take off whatever you’re comfortable with and then…lay on the table.” Keith sounds confident and professional but the way his eyes graze over Shiro makes him feel a little more sure of himself, a little more in control, as though perhaps he’s not the only one feeling this way.

He should ask. But his mouth is dry and unmoving as Keith takes his leave and closes the door for privacy leaving Shiro stood staring at a wooden door with someone stood just beyond it that he _so_ so badly wants to touch, hold, talk to. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t sure. He was _married_.

He stripped down to his underwear and stood for a second thumbing at the band of his boxers thoughtfully, letting the elastic snap gently to his skin as he toyed with the idea of taking them off, an irrational thought that he went through with as a knock on the door came and the silky smooth voice of Keith floated through.

“Are you ready?” 

_Fuck_. The ensuing panic had him shucking his underwear to the floor as he called out blindly. “Just a minute.” He stumbled to the table and clambered up ungainly, catching a glimpse of his offending underwear sat directly on top of his neatly folded gown.

“Jesus Christ.” He whispers to himself as he settles down on the table underneath the towels laid there and stuffing his too hot face into the hole.

The door opens and Shiro listens to the delicate footsteps that circle the table he’s laid on, until said feet stand in his line of sight. Thin and long in soft dark shoes that stand out against the white floors.

“You’re going to be a little sore in your shoulders today so I’m not going work on them too much.” Keith spoke as he moved around the room, gathering the oils again with light clinking sounds as they clattered against one another.

“Um, yeah they feel much better.” Shiro tells Keith, voice muffled from the way his head is crushed into the cushioned surroundings. “But like you said, a little tender to the touch.” 

Keith hums and it’s such a sexy sound, low and full of bass it makes him shift against the table awkwardly. “I’m gonna work on loosening up some of the surrounding muscles for you then, hopefully that’ll stop them from cinching up so tightly again.” He was mocking softly and Shiro could tell, without lifting his head, that he was smirking. “So just…relax and enjoy.”

The silence that fills the room then is comfortable, Shiro no longer has to worry about the fact that his husband is right next to him and that the feelings he can feel aren’t going to be noticed by someone he’s known for five years.

He can hear the sound of oil being warmed between slender hands, hear the way his footsteps barely make a sound on the floor as he moves closer to Shiro on the bed. His hands come into contact with Shiro’s skin and once again the electric feeling zings through him, making his back muscles cantor in shock.

“Sorry.” Keith mumbles out, hands no longer on his skin as though he felt it too and jumped back at the contact.

“No. No it’s fine.” Shiro mumbled out, wanting to ask again if he felt it too.

“Ok.” Keith says with a determined sigh as his hands touch Shiro once again, that same feeling flowing between them but they were prepared. Shiro lays still on the bed, thriving in the way the energy flow moves throughout his body, seemingly warming him through his veins, blood rushing hot and unhindered throughout his body.

Keith’s hands move so slowly over his skin, pushing deep into muscle that hasn’t seen this kind of attention in years. He groans aloud today, accidentally at first. He chuckles at himself as Keith’s hands pause in their fluid movements. “Sorry.” 

“No. Don’t apologise. Nice to know you’re enjoying it.” Keith replies with a soft chuckle before he continues. 

Shiro doesn’t hold them back then, lets his breaths huff out when he hits a knot and moaning when it falls to pieces in Keith’s fingers. Keith huffs out a laugh with each one and sounds a little more breathless each time. Those hands keep working down his back until they fall to the dip in his spine, though this time there is no shorts in the way and he seems to notice that as he pulls the towel giving him some modesty halfway down his cheeks. 

Shiro has to force himself to swallow as he lays still on the bed, unknowing of what Keith was doing, if he was staring in lust or just going about his business. 

After a moments silence Keith's hands touch his skin again and he speaks. “You're very beautiful you know.” His voice is low as he says it, thumbs working on the dimples either side of his spine, knuckles ghosting the bare skin of his flank in an almost teasing way. 

And Shiro doesn't know what to say, can't swallow never mind speak. So he lays with his head buried in a hole as heat rips through his body at an alarming rate. 

Keith clears his throat gently as his hands continue to move against Shiro, moving ever so slightly lower, inching somewhere Shiro would really like those oily fingers.. 

“I've never...I've never felt so...in awe of someone before.” He's whispering, as though he almost doesn't want Shiro to hear, as though he's speaking to himself. “You're flawless and-and beautiful and I can't describe it.” He's stuttering over his words as his fingers work into Shiro's tight glutes, slicking his skin with oil and sending those jolts of electricity straight through him. 

Shiro knows he can't stay quiet. He has to speak up. Ask the question he's been dying to ask. “Do you feel it too?”

It comes out too quiet for regular conversation, but the room is almost silent, soft music only just breaking through. So Shiro knows that he heard him, knows it from the way the hands on his ass still, thumbs just pushing into the muscle where they'd been working only a second ago. Shiro can hear his breaths. Sharp and short as Shiro begins to regret opening his mouth. 

The hands stay as they were when Keith breaks the silence. “Yes…I…It’s not just me then?” His hands begin to move again, gently and slowly as though questioning in his touch the way he is with his words. “That can feel…it’s like a _pull_.” He sounds infuriated with the lack of words he has for it. It makes Shiro laugh and move to lift himself up onto his elbows so that he can look Keith in the eyes. 

“Yeah, it’s not at all like in the movies where they just seem to _know_ everything about one another, y’know?” Shiro can’t help, as he speaks, how a small nights up his face at the sight of Keith stood by his side, hands still firmly placed on his ass. “But…I’d like to… _know_ that is.”

He knows he’s blushing but he can’t find it in himself to care, because Keith’s flushed too. “So you think its…” He lifts one hand from Shiro’s behind to wave it about as though looking for the word. But Shiro knows what word he’s looking for and it just feels silly to say it aloud.

“I mean…yeah. They’re real right? I’ve read articles on it but just never thought…”

“That it’d happen to you?” Keith tags on the end of Shiro’s hanging sentence.

“Yeah.” Shiro says softly.

“Me too.” Keith says in return before dropping his voice into a more sombre tone. “But you’re married right?” His head drops and his fingers move again, digging deep into the muscle that’s tight. Shiro lets himself stay upright on his elbows but turns away not understanding the emotions that flow through him. He’s married, yes. For over five years and it _should_ be a happy one but there’s just something not there that’s become even more apparent since he saw Keith.

“Yes.” Shiro replies quietly as he continues to face the wall while Keith carries on massaging as though on autopilot. “Yes, I’m married but…” Shiro can’t stop himself from talking, can’t stop the words that spill from his brain and straight out of his mouth. “We…we’re not happy. Not like we were, and then _you_ …” 

“Me?” Keith presses after a pause where Shiro can feel his panic welling up.

“You just…took my breath away.” Shiro speaks over his shoulder, wanting to see Keith and is so pleased he does. Keith’s high cheekbones are flushed and he has a small pleased smile on his lips.

“Yeah?” He asks as his hands take a sure grasp full of Shiro’s ass.

“Mmm, yeah.” Shiro moans out as he allows himself to fully feel the arousal that Keith’s been pouring into him with every touch. He lifts his hips, pressing up and into the touch as Keith continues to squeeze at his flesh before dipping a finger into the crease, making Shiro whine.

His head drops between his shoulders as Keith pulls his cheeks apart with sure palms before letting a finger slide its way to his rim. Tight and puckered at the feeling of a foreign finger circling him as though it were a caress.

“You’re so beautiful.” Keith sighs out as his fingers continue to play with Shiro, dipping into him before moving down to caress his balls in a way that leaves Shiro breathless on the table. He has to look, wants to see what Keith looks like doing this to him, wants to _learn_ every expression and memorise it.

Keith’s stood close to the bed, his hips pressed into the side of it as his eyes watch his fingers work over Shiro. They’re wide as they stare, dark and hungry looking as he takes his bottom lip between his teeth and presses his finger deeper into Shiro. The groan that escapes Shiro is raw and unrestrained as it rips from his throat, desire and lust flowing through him as Keith slides a second finger into him.

“Fuck.” Shiro groans out as he stares at Keith’s face in fascinated hunger. Keith looks away from where his fingers please to meet Shiro, pupils blown wide and a sharp tooth digging into his lip, leaving it red and full, he looks delicious and Shiro wants to bite it, Shiro wants to lave Keith in the desire that’s in him.

“Fuck I wanna fuck you.” Keith’s voice is raspy and unashamed as he works another finger into Shiro making his back arch in pleasure. “Can I fuck you? I really want to.” Shiro feels as though Keith would maybe beg for it if he denied him and it sends a thrill through him at the idea of it. Perhaps another time, he can play with Keith but Shiro feels the exact same urgent _need_ to be with Keith, to let himself be taken and take him in return. He feels almost primal in the way the urge has him presenting himself, raising his hips onto Keith’s fingers, spreading his thighs to make room for him as he stutters out a “fuck me”.

It’s only as Keith removes his fingers and goes about pulling off his clothes that Shiro’s thoughts return to his husband somewhere in the same building. And yes there’s a hint of guilt but Keith just feels so _right_ , beyond anything he’s ever felt before, a magnetic force that’s just willing them together no matter the consequences.

And then his brain is filled with Keith again as he hops up onto the table and settles himself between Shiro’s thighs, knees spreading him open wider, one hand holding him up beside Shiro’s ribs and the other spread in the middle of his back holding him down. “God you’re _huge_.” Keith sighs out above him, his hand trailing more oil over his already slick back as he admires.

Shiro looks over his shoulder awkwardly to look over Keith as best he can. Wiry and lean with muscles that were totally unexpected and hugely appreciated. His cock was hard a long and Shiro wanted in his mouth and ass at the same time. “You’re gorgeous.” Shiro tells him and Keith looks up to meet Shiro before leaning forward until their nose touch and Shiro can feel Keith’s cock against his ass, wet and leaking where it lay.

“Can I kiss you?” Keith whispers, his hot breath washing over Shiro’s lips as he grinds his cock down onto Shiro’s ass as his eyes flicker from eyes to lips and back again. Shiro doesn’t answer verbally, instead just pushes his already straining neck a little further to press their lips together.

It’s soft and sweet, just peck after peck, slight adjustments to their angle to make it better, to fully revel in it, in one another. They kiss and kiss, slowly opening up to one another, tongues slipping delicately against the other as their hips rock back and forth creating a friction that only adds to the fire that’s burning them up. 

Shiro’s sweating in the warm room with Keith practically laid on top of him, bodies sticking together with oil and sweat and pre. Shiro pulls his head back and once more lets it drop forward, letting the ache dull and feeling Keith just continue to press open mouthed kisses to his neck and along his traps. 

“I can’t believe how much I want you.” Keith mumbles against his shoulder before gently biting at the skin, just feeling the thickness of it between his jaws before licking over the indentations he created. 

Shiro hums his agreement with a buck of his hips, Keith’s cock moving between his cheeks with the movement making Keith groan and rut forward. “Me too.” Shiro huffs out, surprised at how breathless he sounds. “ Want you. Fuck me. Now.” 

“Yes.” Keith hisses out as he pulls back and clinks those little bottles of oil together and splashes some onto his hands. Shiro can hear him moaning as the slick sounds of a hand on a cock rings out around the room and Shiro can’t help but wish it was his hand on that cock.

Keith’s hand takes its place back on Shiro’s ass, pulling apart the cheeks to align himself against Shiro in a hurried move.

Shiro’s moans ring loud through the room but he can’t find it in himself to care one little bit. Keith breaching him feels like heaven and all Shiro can do is buck back onto him impatiently until Keith pushes himself in further with a gritted groan.

Shiro can’t fully feel his conscious when Keith begins to start a rhythm, pushing his cock in and then back out slowly to begin with. Shiro loses himself in the feeling of Keith inside him, dragging against him rim delectably, can’t think beyond the feeling of Keith’s hand planted firmly in the centre of his back as he picks up speed, knees pushing Shiro’s thighs even further apart to get a better footing. With his knees securely in place Keith truly starts to move against Shiro, quickening his thrusts so that the room is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, wet and noisy but Shiro can’t think about whether people can hear them or not. 

Instead he moans loud enough that Keith takes his free hand to Shiro’s mouth and places two fingers between his lips to quiet him. But there’s nothing to hush the sound of Keith’s groans nor the sound of their bodies and Shiro revels in it, keeps his hips perked up so that when Keith ruts into him hard he hits his prostate and pushes Shiro’s cock into the bed beneath them that creaks ominously under their combined weight. 

“Fuck.” Keith hisses against the shell of Shiro’s ear as he continues his brutal pace. Shifting against Shiro with delightful friction that makes Shiro moans around the fingers in his mouth. “God you’re…” Keith doesn’t finish his sentence but instead growls out a moan before renewing his pace and making Shiro come against the table beneath them. It shocks Shiro to his core, how quickly his orgasm came, the feeling bubbling out of him and making him contract around Keith’s cock and sob against his fingers.

“Yes. Yes. Fuck…” Keith praises Shiro as his hips begin to stutter into Shiro before he ruts deep into Shiro and comes with a muffled groan into Shiro’s slick back.

It takes a moment for them both to settle, Keith withdraws his fingers from Shiro’s mouth and wipes them onto the towels beneath them before he withdraws completely from Shiro, kneeling up on the bed between Shiro’s spread legs.

“You’re _so_ beautiful.” Keith tells him again and Shiro laughs at the sentiment, feeling his face flush in an oddly embarrassed way.

“You’ve already said that.” Shiro tells him without looking away from the sheets beneath him.

“And I’ll say it again.” Keith tells him confidently and Shiro turns to watch him get down from the bed and admires his body once again. 

“Well I’d like to tell you that you are also beautiful.” Shiro laughs when Keith flushes with colour at that too. “I can’t believe that you’re blushing at that after you fucked me.” 

Keith flushes a deeper red as he bends down to pick up his clothes and get back into them. “Well…I…this is new and confusing and complicated.” His words come out in a rush as he pulls on his uniform, hair ruffled in that post-sex way.

Shiro turns onto his side, grimacing at the wet patch that’s on him and the towels beneath him. “I know…” He watches Keith grab a clean towel from a cupboard and bring it over for Shiro, eyes admiring as he goes. “I know it’s… _totally_ confusing and absolutely crazy but…if…you feel the same way, I want to try.” Keith staring at him wide eyed and hopeful before he drops his gaze and goes to grab Shiro’s folded clothes from the chair they were placed.

“But your husband…” He offers as he hands the clothes over to Shiro, looking young and vulnerable for the very first time in Shiro’s presence.

Shiro hops down from the bed and pulls on his underwear before stepping forward and taking Keith’s face between his hands and raising his gaze up to Shiro once again. “I’m going to talk to my husband now…I-It’s complicated yes, but what we have is not. I know what I want…ok?” 

Keith’s staring at him so softly that Shiro wants to pull him into his arms and hold him there forever. “I know what I want too.” Keith tells him seriously before stepping closer on his tiptoes and pressing his lips to Shiro’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Claimingtheanon)!!!


End file.
